User blog:Jardex22/My Pony Persona thoughts
One thing that sets Friendship is Magic apart from other shows is that I (and many others) can imagine themself in the world. My thoughts on a persona have shifted from one idea to another, and I'll try to convay my thought process. Species There was no doubt I wanted and equine alter ego. A dragon never really came to mind, and none of the other species appealed to me. The real conflict really came down to two choices. Unicorn or Pegasus? The convienience of Magic, or the power of Flight? The Horn or the Wings? You get the idea. I briefly considered Alicorn, but dismissed it because *I wanted to avoid a Sue character. I mean, there are only 3 canon Alicorns against thousands of the other species. *Something about a male Alicorn seems a bit off to me. Dunno why. I also thought of a new species of Pony (Something along the lines of a Merpony), but wanted to stick to a canon species for my pony persona. In the end, Flight beat Magic, and I decided on a Pegasus. When a Roleplay allows it, I usually play as a winged character, plus I would love to be able to soar like that (Rush hour traffic would be NO problem). Color I put a lot of thought into the color of the coat and mane, and I'm still considering between a few options. Maybe a chrimson Red? Possibly a navy Blue? Purple? I'll flesh out that little detail later. Personal Traits The whole point of an Avatar or Persona is to project yourself onto a fictional character. The hard part comes from what, and how much, to project. I'll list off a few details about myself. #I love to travel. That's about all to it. I like to see new places and experience new cultures. I've been from San Antonio to D.C. to Kitakyushu and beyond. I want to see it all. I imagine my Pegasus as being a world traveler, going from Plillidelphia to Manehatten, and every town in between. #I'm Diabetic. Type 1 Diabetic to be exact. Since 2007, I'm been dependant on Insulin. It doesn't really affect what I can do (aside from Military Service and eligibility for Survivor). I wondered how I can translate this onto my character. Just a straight translation feels wrong to me. There are illnesses in Equestria, but nothing terminal (at least as far as the show goes). What it really boils down to is when I eat carbs, I take medicine. That's not too bad. That's what really comes to mind rigt now. I'm really a bit of a CMC at heart. I've tried a bit of everything, but only a few things have stuck. Name This is the thing that ties it all together. It has to sound natural to the universe, but fit me. This will probably be the last detail I finalize. Update 9/18/2013: Ok, going with the world traveler theme, Terra sounds like a decent first name (as in Terra Firma). I know ponies don't always have a last name, but I want mine to. Terra Tourist doesn't sound right. I thought about using part of my username (Jardex), but that's just my Nobody anagram. It sounds cool, but really doesn't mean anything. Well that's my thought proccess (at least how much I can type right now). If you're reading this, I'd like your imput, but for now, in the words of Yakko Warner, "Goodnight Everybody!" Update 9/18/2013: Using generalzoi's pony creator (found here), I managed to come up with a crude idea of what my ponysona looks like (empasis on crude). Using the code 2Z45000020230C93DFFE780065099D3FEUF1737401000021G1E2E8A0FEFFFF00107F3FCC004CB2 will show you what I came up with. Category:Blog posts